


Dear Diary || A Parkner Fic

by OffbrandPeterParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Spider-Man, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Boyfriend, Iron Dad, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pansexual Tony Stark, Parley, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffbrandPeterParker/pseuds/OffbrandPeterParker
Summary: "It's like I'm living the plot of a fairy tale romance, and Harley's my prince. I'm not sure what story this is, but I wouldn't wish for any other tale."Excerpts from Peter Parker's diary as he meets and falls in love with Harley Keener
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	1. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ０５. ♡»»

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my book!! Hope you enjoy!

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today at the internship, Mr Stark introduced me to this kid called Harley Keener, from Tennessee.

Apparently, Harley helped him out with the Mandarin, and they've stayed in contact since. And now he's come to stay in New York with Mr Stark.

Harley's nice. He's pretty tall and he has an amazing Southern accent. He also has these blue eyes and straight blond hair. It was parted in the middle and honestly he just gives me Jack from the Titanic vibes.

He's really hot, too. I was immediately flustered when I saw him and when I was working I kept glancing over at him. He's sarcastic and confident but friendly and when he speaks, his accent ties everything together and it's like he walked straight out of a fairy tale. Too bad I'm straight...

He helped out in the lab for a while. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, he's also a genius. I was stuck on this equation, and he barely glanced at it and he immediately had the answer!

He seemed really nice though. I hope we can be friends or something!

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	2. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ０６. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today when I got to class, guess who I saw. That’s right, none other than the kid from yesterday, Harley Keener. Turns out, Mr Stark enrolled him at Midtown and forgot to mention that to me. Thanks, Mr Stark.

He was wearing this nice maroon leather jacket - the type with the wool lining that you can see on the collar. He sat in front of me in class, which made it difficult to see the board, since he’s taller than me.

Every time I looked up I couldn't stop staring at him for some reason. He just catches my eye.

He turned around once and we made eye contact for a millisecond and I had to quickly look away and my face went bright red, and I saw Mj watching me. She kind of smirked at me, and I nearly died of embarrassment.

Patrol was fun tonight. I ran into Daredevil and we hung out for a bit and fought crime together. He’s really cool and mega badass. He definitely saved my ass when one bad guy came at me with a knife.

After that, he gave me the ‘you’re too young to be a superhero’ lecture. I don’t know how he knows I’m 15, but he did. Other than that, he’s pretty chill.

So I guess I made a friend tonight.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	3. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ０７. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

It’s Saturday, so I was on patrol most of the day. I stopped a bakery theft - who robs a bakery? After, Mr Stark invited me to the Tower. He said he’d made some improvements for my suit he wanted me to check out.

All the improvements were pretty neat. He and Shuri had compared notes, so now my suit’s really quiet, like Mr T’Challa’s suit. But not as quiet. The fabric’s more protective now too.

He also installed a kind of binder in the suit, since he knows I’m trans now. He did some research and found out binding is bad when you’re exercising, so he made a safer version. It loosens up a bit when it detects I’m fighting, so it’s not as flattening, but I’m still super grateful.

Harley wasn’t around at the Tower when I was there. Which is good, since I was doing Spider-man stuff. Secret identities are wack. But honestly it was a bit of a shame.

He just seems really cool! It would be really fun to hang out sometime.

When I got home, May was making lasagne for dinner. She burnt it, but it was still pretty tasty. We had ice cream afterwards and we watched A Dog’s Purpose. We totally cried. That movie is so sad! Dogs are too precious for this world.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	4. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ０８. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today I ran into Harley again. I seem to see him everywhere I go. MJ and Ned and I had been hanging out and I was walking home. I turned onto some random street and there he was, tall and confident and smart and all.

I swear, my heart started racing. He was sort of far away, and the light from the sunset was just right, and it framed him so perfectly. I wish I could have taken a photo, but that would be weird.

He saw me and we started talking. Why is his smile so perfect? He smiles a lot and every time he does I blush. It’s the nicest smile anyone’s ever had. He was smiling while we talked, and I couldn’t help myself from smiling too.

We got to talking about Valentine’s day, since it’s coming up soon. I asked if he had a Valentine - I don’t know what came over me, but I’m glad I did - and he looked at me, and he said, “there’s a cute boy I’ve got my eye on.” wHAT?? HARLEY IS GAY??? Why am I so excited about this??

I’ve never really felt this way before. I guess there’s just something about him. He’s so pretty. I don’t know why I feel like this; I mean, I’m straight.

So it’s not like I have a crush on him or anything.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	5. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ０９. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Maybe I do have a crush on Harley Keener. Just a little.

I can’t stop thinking about him and whenever I see him I have a massive rush of anxiety, but in a good way, if that’s even possible. Hanging out with him makes me get all flustered and I can’t seem to think straight.

He sat with us at lunch, and it was the same as yesterday and the day before. Every time he looks at me, it’s all I can do not to get lost in his eyes. They’re so unbelievably blue.

He called me “darlin’“, with his lovely accent, and I nearly died. Why do I have to blush so easily? Mj and Ned were so suspicious. Mj’s definitely onto me.

I wonder who that boy he mentioned yesterday is? He’s so lucky. I mean, Harley Keener, a.k.a the DEFINITION of gorgeous, likes him. I hope he’s not straight, so he can appreciate that fact.

I may or may not be the tiniest bit jealous.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	6. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １０. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Ned and Mj know.

After school we went to the park to study. But of course, we didn’t actually do any studying. We were just lying on the grass, talking, and they asked me if there was anything between Harley and me.

I told them there was nothing, but I was kind of freaking out, and they could tell. So Mj asked if I had a crush on him. I couldn’t help myself; I was thinking about him, so I sort of smiled instead of replying, and they immediately knew.

They got super excited. I mean, Mj’s a massive lesbian, and Ned’s queer, so I was the only ‘straight’ one. And now I have a crush on a boy. It’s not really that big of a deal for me, since as a trans guy, I’m already part of the LGBT+ community. What’s one more label? It just means I get another flag, and more dating options.

They asked if I was bi or pan or something, and honestly I don’t know. I think bi fits the best.

I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	7. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １１. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Dear diary,

At the internship, Harley and I accidentally set fire to the lab.

He was being quite literally the definition of a mad scientist, and I was too busy dealing with the butterflies in my stomach to remember that mixing those particular chemicals at that particular temperature does **not** end well.

So while Mr Stark and all the adults were putting it out, me and Harley evacuated to the balcony.

We sat on the edge and looked over at the city. It’s so pretty at night, with all its lights, and we were high enough up that the sounds barely reached us.

We talked about stuff, like how we came to know Mr Stark. Every second of it, I felt like I was holding my breath. It’s thrilling, getting to know him, but also terrifying. Why are crushes so painful?

He had his guitar, and he played a couple songs. His voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard in my life.

He let me play something, so I played Boys Will Be Bugs. He knew it, and we sang together. My heart was beating so fast but I couldn’t stop smiling. Even though I’m on T, my voice is higher than his, which I hate. But honestly, we sounded nice together. It was fun.

I hope we get to hang out like that again one day.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	8. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １２. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today I came out to Aunt May. I was spilling tea on drama that happened at school, where someone broke up with someone else. So she asked me if there was anyone _I_ liked. And I don’t know how it happened, but I told her.

She was chill. Like, she didn’t even react to the part where I’m not straight - although, I’m trans, so I guess it’s all just normal to her by now.

She asked all about him and I told her everything.

I could have rambled for hours about how he came to stay with Mr Stark from Tennessee, how he called me darlin’ that one time with his southern accent, how he’s so smart and tall and attractive, how his voice sounds so nice when he sings and he can play the guitar so well.

Actually, I think I _did_ ramble for hours.

She suggested I ask him out for Valentine’s Day. I wish. But he likes someone else, and he’s probably going to ask them out. If I asked him, he’d say no, and it would be awful. Besides, I don’t think I have the courage to ask anyone out.

Sometimes I wish I did.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	9. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １３. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

I’m screaming.

I went to the library, and out of interest, I wandered into the LGBT+ section. I started reading The Song Of Achilles, and I sat down at the table, and then someone sat next to me. By someone, I mean, of course, Harley Keener.

He saw what I was reading, and he said, “It’s a beautiful tragedy, isn’t it?” I can remember that so clearly. I can remember all of this so clearly.

I agreed, and we talked a little bit about it, and then he asked me if I’m gay, since what I’m reading is. I don’t know what came over me, but I blurted out, “maybe a little.”

He nodded, and he smiled his irresistible smile, and he said, “Then I guess you won’t mind if I ask you to be my Valentine for tomorrow.”

I couldn’t believe my ears. I was blushing so hard and my heart was beating so fast. Anyone with eyes can see I’m falling hard for this boy. And he just asked me to be his Valentine.

This is the kind of thing that only happens in songs and stories, but now it’s happened in real life, to me. He was so cool and confident about it, - part of his charm, I guess.

I said yes, of course, and I gave him my number. Later, he texted me a time and a place to meet.

This is going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	10. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １４. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

“Oh my god, I am so in love with Harley Keener.”

Those were the exact words I said right after my first date with the boy of my dreams.

He was wearing that same maroon jacket, and an aesthetic graphic t-shirt tucked into his jeans, which had one rip on his left knee. His golden hair framed his face so well. Every time I look at him, I swear I just fall further.

I’d thrown on my rainbow knitted cardigan. <\--- Appropriate. I wore a blue checkered button up shirt under that, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

We went to a cute little coffee shop that sold the tastiest bubble tea ever. We sat at a booth by the window, and neither of us could stop laughing. Afterwards, we walked to Central Park, and climbed trees in the glow of the setting sun.

At some point while we were heading to the park, Harley started holding my hand. I’ve never felt more exhilarated in my life. A homophobe saw us and yelled the f slur at us, so Harley flipped him off.

I had the best time ever. Harley has to be the nicest, prettiest, funniest person in the world. I don’t think I stopped smiling once during the entire date, and nor did he.

He smiles so easily, and he has a dimple in his right cheek. When he smiles, his eyes light up.

I hope he never stops smiling.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	11. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １５. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

I’m still freaking out. I went on a date with Harley Keener!

At school, he sat next to me in all of our shared classes. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this. Every time I see him, I get that rush of excitement and nervousness that comes with a crush.

At lunch, I was at my locker, and Flash came up. I guess he wanted to humiliate me, so he was like “Imagine being a loser and not having a Valentine.”

I told him I actually did have a Valentine. He asked who, and I didn’t know what to say because I didn’t want to out myself or Harley, so I was kind of stuttering.

But then Harley came up, and he must’ve heard what was happening, because he took my hand and was like “Hey darlin’” and hE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!! The look on Flash’s face was priceless.

Of course, Ned and Mj saw, and they demanded to know all the details. So Harley and I told them all about it.

The last few weeks have just been one exciting event after the other.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	12. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １６. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

On patrol, somehow I got stuck at a party with a bunch of college students. It was crazy. They’re all older than me, but no one can know that, so I had to pretend I knew what was happening.

Anyway, I had to call Mr Stark to get me out after a while. So that was fun. He took me back to the Tower, and we chilled.

He asked me about Valentine’s day, and if I’d had a date. I almost choked on my apple juice. Which he took to mean yes(well he wasn’t wrong, I suppose). He asked me all about it. And I just blurted everything out, because I’m so gay for Harley.

I wasn’t sure if Harley was out to Mr Stark, but if Mr Stark didn’t know about our date then I’d assume he wasn’t, so I didn’t mention his name.

I tried to use gender neutral pronouns, but I got distracted talking about how amazing Harley is, and that’s when I slipped up. I said he. Mr Stark immediately noticed.

He was like, “Oh, you’ve got a crush on a boy,” and I was like “nO” and he didn’t believe me, ‘cause I suck at lying.

BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID NEXT??? “Don’t worry, I’ve had crushes on boys before too.” WHAT??? And yeah, that’s how Mr Stark came out to me as pan, and I came out to him as bi.

Why is literally everyone I know gay?

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	13. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １７. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

What have I done?

I didn’t think before I did it. It just happened. I’m so dumb.

I was on Instagram, and I was doing one of those ask things in my story on my Spider-man account. Someone asked if I’d had a date for Valentine’s Day, to which I [stupidly] replied, “yes and I am so in love with that boy now”. **!!!!**

I didn’t even realise what I’d done until like 2 hours later, when I witnessed the internet explode. So now everyone knows Spider-man’s not straight.

Well I had to do something. After I finished panicking, I posted a video to my YouTube titled ‘an answer to your questions’. All I did was cuff my jeans and tuck in my shirt(I was wearing my suit underneath), while Sweater Weather played in the background. That should be enough information.

Now everyone’s wondering who my date was. For some reason a bunch of people are rooting for Deadpool, even though he’s literally over twice my age. Gross.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	14. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １８. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Harley asked me on another date today. I'd expected the one on Valentine's Day to be the only one. I can't believe he actually likes me enough to want to go on another date!

He asked me at the internship, as I was about to leave. He stopped me in the lobby, and he was out of breath because he’d ran down the stairs five levels to catch me, and he grabbed my hand to get my attention. I almost fainted on the spot.

We're going on Saturday. That’s two days away. Which is good, it means I have two days to mentally prepare myself so I don’t die.

The media's been okay since yesterday. It's about half and half homophobia and celebration. My phone is just an endless stream of notifications so I had to put everything on Do Not Disturb.

I saw Flash freaking out about it at school today, since he's a massive fan but he's also kinda homophobic. Some kid asked him how he felt about it and he got all defensive, and he yelled, “Spider-man’s still cool even if he’s gay.”

Honestly, I think that was the best part of my coming out.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	15. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ １９. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today was a pretty fun day.

At school, we had a substitute teacher who was a total bitch. Apparently, she’d been the head of science at Midtown for 20 years, but now she only works casually. She yelled at a kid for not standing up when she entered the room, even though he has a broken leg and in the end she got so mad she sent him outside.

And for the rest of the lesson, she just made us do review questions with our textbooks. She wouldn’t stop bragging about how she wrote the textbook. But Mj and I checked, she only reviewed it.

On patrol I helped a little kid who’d fallen off his bike. He’d grazed his knee so I gave him one of my new Spidey bandaids. He called me weird and I was shooketh.

I also stopped a car crash because of a drunk driver and then I met an elderly lesbian couple who congratulated me on coming out and they were really sweet.

I spent ages figuring out what to wear for tomorrow.

I got a new shirt a few days ago, blue flannel. It goes really well with my NASA shirt and the Star Wars pin I got for Christmas. I think I’m gonna wear that, maybe with my grey cargo pants?

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	16. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２０. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Oh my god.‌ It was amazing. I can’t stop grinning.

We started out by going ice skating. Harley’s really good, even though he says he hasn’t skated in years.

I, on the other hand, can’t ice skate to save my life. I kept on falling over and I had to hold on to the railing to stand up.

Eventually, Harley managed to get me away from the railing, and I had to hold onto him super tight not to fall over. So he just let me hug him. This might sound weird, but he’s very nice to hug.

After that, we got hot chocolate and we drank it in the park and we just talked. Then we went to an arcade and I beat him at all the games. But the arcade closed and we got kicked out.

We were just walking around, and he was holding my hand, and I don’t know how it happened, but all of a sudden we kissed. _I kissed Harley Keener!!_

I feel like I could float away… He’s so pretty and charming and funny and _perfect_ and I _kissed_ him.

We went back to the Tower and we made a pillow fort and started watching Up. At some point we both fell asleep (!!!). Mr Stark woke us up and sent Harley to bed like a true dad, and said he’d drive me home because Happy’s asleep.

I’m in the car with him now, and I’m half-asleep, but I’m ecstatic. It’s like I’m living the plot of a fairy tale romance, and Harley’s my prince.

I’m not sure what story this is, but I wouldn’t wish for any other tale.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	17. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２１. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

I still can’t get over yesterday. May made me tell her all about it - I left out the kiss, that’s embarrassing. And amazing.

I didn’t really have much to do all day, so I went on patrol for a few hours, but not much happened then. I helped a lost puppy back to its owner, and that was adorable. It was a little black Labrador called Jeffrey. Why is Jeffrey such a good name for those types of dogs??

I also did a bunch of homework and assignments and stuff. Now it’s up to the teachers to give me a good grade. 

I finished reading The Song Of Achilles. I cried for like an hour at the end. It’s so sad!! Why did it have to end like that?

My mind keeps going back to Harley. He’s a little like Achilles. I mean, he’s hot enough – at least, based on how Patroclus describes Achilles he is.

I just hope his story doesn’t end in the same way as Achilles’ does.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	18. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２２. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

So, Harley might have seen my binder today?? And he may know I’m trans now?? And I’m honestly not sure how I feel about that???

I was hanging out with Harley in the park we always go to during lunch. We were just lying on the grass and hanging out. I was wearing this sweater and the neckline’s wider than most sweaters.

I rolled on my stomach and propped myself up on my elbows. My sweater pulled and the neckline came down a bit, and that’s how it happened. He noticed my binder.

I was planning on telling him I’m trans soon, but not just yet. I mean, it’s barely been three weeks of knowing each other. Maybe I should have come out sooner… I don’t know.

I freaked out a bit, but he said he was fine with it and it doesn’t change anything. That’s a relief. I really like Harley. I’d feel so bad if he stopped liking me because of something like this.

Man, being trans really sucks.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	19. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２３. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

It’s official. I have to come out to someone like at least once a day. Today, it was Mr Stark.

Long story short, I went to the Tower because they have apple juice there and May doesn’t buy it because it’s got sugar, but it’s tasty. Mr Stark was in the kitchen and he caught me coming in through the window.

He was like “You know there are other ways to come in that through the window” and I was like “A P P L E J U I C E” and he was like “fair enough” so we both had apple juice even though he doesn’t like it.

So we were just chilling, and he suddenly went, “So you and Harley, huh?” or something.

I kinda freaked out a little and I pretended not to know what he meant even though it was obvious.

He said he connected the dots based on things Harley and I have said and also what happened on Saturday night when we fell asleep. I’m super embarrassed about it but he said it’s cool.

At this rate, with people finding out about me and Harley, the whole world will know about this by the end of the week.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I could kind of use some advice here, so just comment your ideas. Basically, I'm a bit burnt out; I wrote this whole book in about 3 days, sooooo.....
> 
> Anyway, I'm reaching the end of February in the timeline, and I'm wondering whether or not I should continue it through March?
> 
> If you guys want me to continue it, pLEAse give me ideas for a plot. So far each chapter's just been building up their relationship but I can't keep writing that forever.   
> If I end it at February, I've pretty much got an idea for each chapter, but I guess if you guys have any ideas for a chapter in that then that's cool too and I could probably incorporate it.
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment with your ideas, thank youuuu!!!!!!


	20. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２４. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today Aunt May had to go to some sort of educational conference for the hospital she works at. She has to be there for two days, so I have to stay at the Tower while she’s gone.

Mr Stark and the others are away Avengering, though, so Happy was the only adult there. But Harley was there, so I had an amazing time. We ordered Chinese takeaway and gave Happy a migraine by being chaotic.

Then Happy fell asleep watching some French drama show(without subtitles!!), so Harley and I went to the balcony again, like the time we played the guitar together, when we set the lab on fire.

The sky was so clear – at least, clear for New York – and the stars were really pretty. Harley told me he’s intrigued by space. In his home town in Tennessee, he said, you can see the whole Milky Way on a clear night. He pointed out constellations and rambled about galaxies until he ran out of things to tell me.

He describes everything so beautifully. I’ve never been that interested in space before, but now I can see why he loves it so much. It really does have a strange fascination to it.

And it’s kind of impossible not to like space when Harley talks about it like that.

We were just sort of lying there next to each other and staring up at the sky. I got cold and he wrapped his arm around me and I felt my heart beat faster.

He’s just so pretty and confident and funny and attractive. When I’m with him, everything is okay. The whole world could be falling apart, but as long as he’s there, we’re safe.

I think every time I see him, I fall in love with him even more. Is that even possible at this point?

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	21. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２５. ♡»»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌻t r i g g e r w a r n i n g🌻
> 
> peter gets his period in this chapter. i get really bad cramps and dysphoria and it's all based off of my experiences. especially the crying and listening to cavetown parts. but if any of this will bother you, please take care reading this chapter
> 
> »»——— ♥♡♥ ———««
> 
> (kind of) requested by @ Lollipop362 on my Wattpad version of the book

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today officially sucked. Most of it, anyway. You wanna know why? My period.

Some people say that taking T stops their period, but apparently that doesn’t work for me. Although, I only get it every three months, so I guess that’s good.

The first day is always the worst. Pain meds don’t work anymore, so the cramps are so bad I can’t even stand up, and I definitely cannot cope without a hot water bottle pressed to my stomach at all times. And then, of course, there’s the dysphoria.

Happy noticed I seemed unwell, so he let me and Harley take the day off school. He said he was worried I was coming down with something and he wanted to keep an eye on me, and Harley too in case he caught it. Which was umm,, really weird from my perspective.

Basically, all I did for most of the day was _s u f f e r_ and listen to Cavetown. Cavetown slaps. He really passes the vibe check.

Eventually, Harley came in and asked me what was wrong. So I explained. But then I started crying. Which was super embarrassing. But he hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder and then everything felt better.

But then Mr Stark came home and Happy told him I had a really bad stomach ache(cause that’s what I’d told Happy). So Mr Stark dragged me out of my room and got Friday to scan me.

And Friday straight away said, “Peter seems to be experiencing severe menstrual cramps.” And Happy was there, and he didn’t know I was trans yet, so he was really confused. That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life.

But they were all really good with it. Mr Stark made me take some Super Special Spidey Painkillers™ that he’d been working on that would actually work on me and Happy made me a hot water bottle while Harley and I replicated the blanket fort we made after our second date.

Then we all had a Studio Ghibli movie marathon together until May arrived to pick me up.

Mr Stark admitted he’s never seen a Studio Ghibli movie before!! Happy’s seen _Howl’s Moving Castle_ and that’s it. I’ve seen all the classic ones, but Harley’s a total weeb when it comes to Studio Ghibli. He’s seen all of them.

I guess, in the end, today wasn’t _too_ much of a disaster. I just wish this didn’t have to happen.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	22. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２６. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

So it turns out that I left my sketchbook at the Tower yesterday, and Harley forgot to return it to me until _after_ school ended. And that’s when the wild goose chase began.

Apparently, he tried to chase me down, but my bus left before he caught up to me. So he decided to try and follow my bus on his _skateboard_??? Since when has _Harley_ been a skater boi??

Well, clearly skateboards aren’t fast enough to race a bus, because he showed up at my apartment 15 minutes after I arrived, completely out of breath, with a massive graze on his knee because he’d fallen off his skateboard.

We managed to sneak past May without her noticing – if she saw Harley she’d freak out and make him stay for dinner.

Then we sat on the fire escape outside my window and put on some songs from the forties that Mr Rogers gave me, to cover the sound of us talking while I patched up his knee. (40's bops are actually really nice??)

Honestly, at that time of day, the fire escape is really nice.

There are a bunch of potted plants our neighbours put there and the light from the sunset makes everything glow. And being there with Harley seems to brighten everything.

I kind of saw it coming. We sort of stopped talking, and time seemed to slow down. He was just looking at me, with that cocky, flirty, perfect smile of his. And then we kissed.

This can’t be real. This sort of thing only happens in songs and movies.

There’s no way someone like me could ever kiss someone like Harley Keener – let alone twice, on two separate occasions. I can’t get that lucky; I’m a Parker.

I guess songs have more base in real life than I thought.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	23. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２７. ♡»»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌻t r i g g e r w a r n i n g🌻
> 
> so peter tries to stop someone from committing s**cide but doesn’t manage to save them. it affects peter really badly. please be careful reading this chapter as this is obviously a really sensitive subject.
> 
> if you’re considering s**cide, please please stay alive. i know it hurts and it seems like you’ll never get out of this but i’ve been there too and it really does get better. if you’re strong enough to have made it this far then you’re strong enough to make it through to tomorrow, and tomorrow’s tomorrow, and all the other tomorrows too.
> 
> you can make it through this.
> 
> »»——— ♥♡♥ ———««
> 
> hotlines:
> 
> australia: 13 11 14
> 
> usa: 1-800-784-8433
> 
> uk: 08457909090
> 
> trevor project: 1-866-488-7386

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Today was really hard.

I was on patrol. There was a kid on a rooftop. I tried to talk him out of it, I really tried. But he did it anyway, and I couldn’t stop him. I should’ve stopped him, with my webs or something. But I didn’t.

I don’t really remember what happened. I just know one moment I was on the roof and he was gone, then I was in an alleyway and I couldn’t breathe or think or understand what happened. My phone was in my hand and I found Harley’s number and I just called it.

I don’t know how he understood a word I was saying. I was sobbing so hard. _I wish I could just go back in time and save the kid somehow._ I told Harley where I was and asked him to come get me.

He came in the Iron Man suit, but I didn’t even notice until later. I knew he’d see my suit, but I didn’t care. I’d taken off the mask before he got there.

I told him what happened, how I didn’t save the boy. _I should have saved him._ He was only a little bit older than me. I couldn’t stop crying.

Everything feels like it’s in slow-motion but going too fast at the same time and I couldn’t process it. All I could see was the boy. He’s stuck in my brain, in a loop, jumping again and again every time I close my eyes.

It felt like hours. I just cried and held onto Harley like he was a lifeline, and he just held me back and stayed there with me until I was too exhausted to cry any longer.

He flew me home to my apartment, and as soon as he got back to the Tower we facetimed. I’m so tired but I’m scared to fall asleep; I know I’m just going to dream about it.

But Harley’s here, and I think I’ll be okay.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««


	24. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２８. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

I didn’t get much sleep in the end. I dreamt about the boy, like I knew I would. That’s why I was up at 6, training in the gym at the Tower with Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes. I had to catch the earliest train they have going in that direction to get there.

I definitely didn’t expect Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes to be there at that time in the morning.

But Mr Rogers said he goes for a run every morning at sunrise and then trains in the gym, and Mr Barnes told me he didn’t sleep the best either, which is why he’d decided to join Mr Rogers in the gym that morning.

I taught them how to do a tiktok dance or two, and they were teaching me some badass moves for fighting bad guys, and it must’ve been about 7 a.m., when Harley came in.

I think I should note that at some point I took off my shirt – I was wearing my binder though. I know, I know, don’t bind and work out, but I do have dysphoria, okay?

Anyway, since the spider-bite, I’ve got muscles, and because I’m on T, they’re more noticeable than they would be. This is all important information I swear.

Back to the story. When Harley came in, I was practicing some of the moves with Mr Barnes. And Harley being Harley, he takes one look at me and just immediately goes: “Damn, Parker, you got abs.”

So I, of course, got really flustered and embarrassed, and Mr Barnes flipped me onto the mat. Which kinda hurt a little bit. I went over to Harley and I was like, “You made me lose, whyyyyyyy??”

I was in the middle of complaining about that, when Harley just kissed me.

Before when we kissed, you can tell it’s going to happen. But this was completely out of the blue, and I was shocked.

I’m pretty sure it was just to shut me up, but hey, it worked! I was pretty speechless. It definitely cheered me up a little, even with everything that had happened. My face went so red afterwards and I got butterflies yet again.

And that’s when we remembered Mr Barnes and Mr Rogers. They’d just stood there the whole time, witnessing that.

I was worried that, since they were from the forties, they’d be a little weirded out, although they were fine with me being trans, if a bit confused. To be fair, being trans wasn’t as heard of in the forties as being gay was, so maybe the reason they weren’t transphobic was because they just didn’t know about it.

But Mr Barnes finger-gunned and said “Be gay, do crimes”!! And then he kissed Mr Rogers. So that was cool. Imagine all those homophobe’s faces if they knew America’s Golden Boy was dating a guy.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't even ship Stucky but at the same time I DO ship Stucky??? and it's confusing?? so if you don't like Stucky don't yell at me!! I'm just trying it out so I can decide whether or not I ship it


	25. ««♡ .ｆｅｂｒｕａｒｙ ２９. ♡»»

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

Dear diary,

Something amazing has happened. I cannot stop smiling. This has got to be the best day of my life.

A few days ago, I think it was on the 26th, I said Aunt May would freak out and make Harley come over for dinner if she met him. Well guess what happened today. It was actually lunch, though, because of the timing.

We ran into Harley and Happy out and about somewhere. Since May’s paycheck just came in, she offered to buy lunch for all of us so she could meet Harley. Oh, and also flirt with Happy a bit. That was weird and very uncomfortable.

So that’s what happened. Though I’m pretty sure in the end, Happy insisted he payed for it. May made sure to embarrass me as much as she possibly could. Thanks, Aunt May.

But Harley told me the real story of how he met Mr Stark. Apparently, he broke into Harley’s garage, so Harley tried to shoot him with a potato gun. Makes my story of Mr Stark showing up at my apartment and whisking me away to Germany to fight the Avengers sound lame in comparison.

After, Happy and Aunt May were being weird and flirting, so me and Harley left. We just went to the park across the road, but still.

There weren’t many people there, but there were loads of flowers and it was really pretty. We talked about stuff, including me being Spider-man, since we didn’t get a real chance to yesterday. He was kinda amazed, it was cute.

He made a flower crown. It was really good; the stems were sort of woven together, a big step up from the meager daisy chains I used to make when I was a kid. And then he gave it to me.

And he asked me to be his boyfriend. Like, officially.

How did I end up getting this lucky? He’s the most perfect person on this Earth(and off of it, since aliens are a thing now).

I feel like I could float. He’s filling my thoughts. All I can think about is every little detail that makes me like him so much. Things like the way his eyes light up when he’s happy or how he does this tiny little smirk whenever he’s being sarcastic.

Holy shit. I’m Harley Keener’s boyfriend. Harley Keener is my boyfriend. This is amazing.

Also, it’s a leap year, so that’s cool.

Peter

»»——— ♥♡♥ ———««

**««♡ .ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ. ♡»»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oh my god. I just finished this fic. I actually finished writing this exactly as it turned 1:00 am, so that was cool. 
> 
> I've never actually finished a book before(og work or fanfic) so this is amazing. I know the chapters are really short, but still. I'm gonna miss writing this now...
> 
> Thank you sO HECCIN' MUCH IF YOU'VE READ ALL OF THIS!! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> I'm already working on like, I don't know if you'd call it a sequel?? It's the same story, not what happens after, but instead of diary entries it'stold like a regular story, with other character's POV's about things that happens too. That's gonna take a while though, so stay tuned if you're interested!! 
> 
> Once again, thank you so for reading this. It really means a lot to me. I love you, baiii!!
> 
> \- Soren🍄✨


End file.
